El último adiós
by FairyD
Summary: Han pasado años desde que nuestros jóvenes magos causaran problemas al gremio en sus misiones. Las cosas han cambiado mucho y es tiempo de dejar paso a nuevas generaciones. Natsu sabe que antes de que ese momento llegue, tiene que despedirse. / Espantoso summary, lo se -.- pero no se me dan bien... / Nalu. Se mencionan otras parejas. / Oneshot.


**El último adiós. **

El cielo estaba nublado, cubierto por una densa capa de nubes que se arremolinaban en la cúpula estelar dando una lúgubre impresión a las calles de Magnolia. Una brisa helada se deslizaba por entre las ramas desnudas de los árboles, agitándolas, y parecían susurrar la tormenta que indudablemente se avecinaba. A lo lejos, el ruido de amortiguados relámpagos junto con los destellos en el cielo parecían ser los predecesores de la lluvia que empezaría a caer en cualquier momento.

En conjunto, hacía una tarde perfecta para quedarse en casa, al calor de la chimenea, taparse con una manta y mantenerse lo más aislado del exterior que fuera posible.

Sin embargo, como queriendo contradecir el orden natural de las cosas en aquella tarde tormentosa, un anciano avanzaba con paso renqueante, fatigoso y cansado, apoyándose en un bonito bastón de caoba. Parecía no importarle el frío ni la inminente tormenta; ni tan siquiera el dolor que le producía el sobreesfuerzo a sus huesos le amedrentaba en su empeño.

Aunque tardó, finalmente llegó a su destino: el cementerio. Por descontado, un lugar un tanto melodramático dado el clima precario que hacía. Avanzó entre la tumbas con la familiaridad de quien ha estado cientos de veces, dejando caer una flor sobre alguna de ellas de vez en cuando. Y finalmente, cuando entre sus delgadas manos sólo quedaba una rosa, llegó a la tumba que ansiaba ver. La contempló unos instantes: alguien se había encargado de limpiarla con regularidad y estaba en un estado admirable. El grabado en la roca se podía leer a la perfección, _"Lucy Dragneel"_, y doce diminutas estrellas rodeaban su nombre, una por cada llave del zodiaco que había logrado poseer. Justo encima, el símbolo de Fairy Tail parecía reclamar la atención sobre la lápida. Era un homenaje simple para una de las magas de espíritus estelares más poderosos que había existido en la historia, pero parecía perfecto para ella.

Tras contemplarla unos instantes más, se sentó frente a ella sin importarle sus huesos resentidos ni su cadera, que no le daba muchas expectativas para cuando tuviera que levantarse. Sonrió con nostalgia mientras se pasaba una mano por su, ya canoso, cabello, sintiéndolo fino y quebradizo bajo sus huesudos dedos. Tomó aire para comenzar a hablar, pero una tos repentina le hizo tener incluso que convulsionarse para poder normalizarse. Afianzó la bufanda blanca de escamas a su cuello, como si pudiera protegerlo del frío y darle confianza, y miró con melancolía la tumba.

—Menos mal que no llegaste a verme así, Lucy. —dijo finalmente. —Estoy en un estado deplorable. Seguro que hubieras estado todos los días preocupada por mi y eso no es justo.

Natsu guardó silencio unos instantes, contemplando distraído el bosque que había tras el cementerio.

—Tengo tantas cosas que contarte que no se por donde empezar. —suspiró antes de volver a mirar la tumba. —Lo siento por no venir la última vez, el gremio me desgasta más que hace un par de años, ¿sabes? He intentado seguir el ritmo, pero ya no soy lo que era. Se me agota el tiempo... —antes de seguir hablando sacudió la cabeza. —No, no es el momento para hablar de eso, antes quiero hablarte de muchas cosas. Tu último libro pasará a la historia como uno de los más vendidos en todo Fiore, ¿sabes? Ya es oficial y a lo mejor te ponen una placa o algo. No es de mucha utilidad, pero el detalle es bonito, ¿no te parece? —preguntó con un gesto desenfadado. Para luego quedarse pensativo unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. —Y por fin Natsumi hizo su primera misión importante. Sólo tiene 16 años, pero ya está empezando a ser reconocida como una gran maga de espíritus estelares. —recordó nostálgico a su nieta rubia de grandes ojos castaños y sonrió. —Se parece tanto a ti... a veces incluso la llamo por tu nombre. Es tan hermosa... —laeó la cabeza. —Y a Ryoma tú no llegaste a conocerlo, hace poco cumplió cinco años y ya apunta maneras para ser todo un gran mago de fuego. Quién sabe, quizás algún día ellos nos hagan sombra y estoy convencido de que llegarán a ser más poderosos de lo que fuimos nosotros en su día... Y no solo Natsumi y Ryoma; la nueva generación del gremio viene con fuerza. —añadió orgulloso, recordando como los jóvenes parecían pretender desbancarlos como la generación más problemática de Fairy Tail. —Siento tanto que no hayas podido verlos crecer, es tan injusto que yo pudiera disfrutar de algo así y tú no... —una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Por otro lado, Igneel por fin regresó de su misión de un año. —comentó, sintiendo que la rubia debía saber sobre las últimas noticias de su hijo. —Estaba muy preocupado por él, ha tenido algunos problemas en su viaje de regreso y por eso se ha retrasado. Este chico siempre está metiéndose en líos, da igual cuántos años tenga. Cada día que pasa me recuerda más a mi y lamentablemente, conforme pasa el tiempo es más evidente que no ha sacado mucho de tu sentido común. —se quedó en silencio, recordando a su primogénito, tan parecido a él mismo, pero con la mirada brillante y audaz de su madre. —El resto de los chicos están bien, sanos, fuertes y con ganas de comerse el mundo. La pequeña Ur al final se recuperó de su gripe gracias a Wendy. ¿Quién nos iba a decir que una maga de hielo podría resfriarse? Fue algo que no se ve todos los días. Y Laxus ha tenido otro nieto hace poco, se va a llamar Makarov, como el viejo. Seguro que con ese nombre llega a ser un gran mago. —se rascó la barbilla pensativo, preguntándose qué más podría contarle. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar, y sus traicioneros recuerdos comenaron a mezclarse con los de tiempos pasados. ¿Había sido Natsumi quien había destruido medio pueblo junto con Ur? ¿O habían sido Igneel y Kenzo, hijo de Erza? Su memoria cada día era más precaria y se tambaleaba; sinceramente, esperaba fallecer antes de que terminara de romperse por completo. —Se escapan mis recuerdos, ¿sabes? —dijo apenado y asustado; le aterrorizaba la sola posibilidad de que algún día pudiera perder lo único que le quedaba de ella. Sus recuerdos.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en Lucy, para descubrir gratamente que respecto a ella, su memoria era tan lúcida como cuando era un chaval. Y si se concentraba lo suficiente, todavía podía evocar la imagen de una joven Lucy mirándolo divertida mientras le escuchaba hablar. Recordaba a la perfección cada gesto, cada sonrisa o mueca y cada milímetro de su cuerpo con tal nitidez que casi podría decir que los seguía viendo a diario. Su sonrisa se quebró por unos instantes y una lágrima que rezumaba dolor se deslizó por su mejilla.

La echaba tanto de menos.

—Y hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte pero me faltan las fuerzas... —se lamentó. —Me conoces bien, Lucy. Sabes que esta vez no he venido solamente para contarte las nuevas del gremio. El motivo de hoy es algo más serio. No creo que vaya a regresar; esta va a ser mi última despedida. —dijo el anciano notando como el nudo de su garganta le impedía hablar con toda la normalidad que quisiera. Guardó silencio hasta lograr serenarse; había meditado mucho sobre aquellas palabras como para derrumbarse ahora —Mis huesos están resentidos, y es obvio que he vivido mucho más de lo que merezco. Cada día me cuesta más levantarme de la cama y siento que la hora de mi final está cerca. Lo noto en el vacío de mi pecho y en el frío que se cuela todas las noches en mis huesos; no son más que el presagio una muerte anticipada. Casi puedo ir descontando latidos a medida que mi corazón se cansa cada día más. —se llevó una mano al pecho, sobre su corazón enfermo. —Wendy me dice que no desista, que siga luchando y que su magia hará el resto. Pero yo solo soy un pobre saco de huesos que está deseando volver a verte. —suspiró mirando el cielo. —Aunque nadie quiera ni que lo mencione, yo se que debo elegir un nuevo maestro para el gremio antes de que la muerte me silencie por fin. He pensado en Asuka, es una gran maga, ¿no te parece? Y conoce a todos en el gremio, y es muy inteligente y, lo más importante, ama a Fairy Tail con su corazón y su alma. Ella será perfecta, estoy seguro de que respaldarías mi opinión.

Un trueno resonó a lo lejos, atrayendo la atención de Natsu. Contempló el cielo teniendo la vaga impresión de que comenzaría a llover en cualquier momento, aunque tampoco le preocupaba. Sacudiendo la cabeza volvió a concentrarse en la tumba.

—La gente del gremio teme que muera. Hacen lo imposible para mantenerme con vida; Wendy, Romeo, Asuka, Igneel... Me duele que no sepan que yo no temo la muerte, mucho menos sabiendo que estás tú al otro lado, esperándome. No logran entenderlo; no voy a morir, voy a vivir en un sueño hecho realidad. —dirigió un rápido vistazo a la tumba de al lado. —A veces envidio a Gray. Él ya estará con Juvia, nadando de la mano por las brumas del sueño. —sonrió nostálgico al recordar a sus amigos. —¿Recuerdas cómo rechazaba a la pobre Juvia todo el rato? Estúpido Gray, nunca olvidaré lo lento que era para darse cuenta de algunas cosas. Me siento como si todo eso hubiera sido hace poco, casi puedo recordar la boda... —sonrió nostálgico. —Y a pesar de la obstinencia de Gray, fueron los primeros en casarse, ¿no es irónico? Jamás había visto a Juvia tan feliz como el día de su boda. Creo que nunca llegué a decirte que fue ese día en el que decidí que te pediría matrimonio. Quería verte igual de feliz, espero haberlo conseguido.

Alzó la cabeza cuando una gota de lluvia le cayó en la frente. Se quedó pensativo, y miró la lápida recordando algo repentinamente.

—Es verdad que estoy deseando volver a verte, pero por otro lado que me preocupa Erza. Siempre fue la más fuerte de todos, la indestructible... pero ahora mira con miedo a los últimos que quedamos de nuestra generación. Creo que ella también presiente el final. No creo que tema a la muerte, lo he pensado bien. Creo que teme al dolor que ocasiona. Hemos vivido muchas muertes ya. Tú, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Mira, Jellal, Happy, Charle, Lily, Lissana, Elfman, Ever... —fue enumerando con los dedos conforme los nombraba. —¿Sabes que Laxus se pasa las horas muertas mirando los retratos de Mira que Reedus dibujó? He intentado motivarlo a que haga otras cosas, pero ya sabes lo terco que es. Y Gajeel se pasa los días enteros encerrado en la biblioteca, con los ojos cerrados. Creo que le entiendo. Es como si pudiera escuchar a Levy desde esas viejas hojas que tantas veces ojeó, a veces pienso que hay algo de su presencia impregnada en el ambiente. Pero me consuela saber que a ellos también les llegará la hora cuando estén preparados, y entonces se acabará el sufrir para todos. De todas formas, hemos tenido una vida plena, ¿no? Y eso es lo que importa.

Miró el cielo y supo que ya no podría permanecer mucho más tiempo allí.

—Me tengo que marchar, lo siento por no poder quedarme más, pero creo que no he elegido un muy buen día para venir a despedirme. —para él, decir aquellas palabras era fundamental. Lucy se había marchado repentinamente, sin tiempo para despedidas ni últimas palabras. Por eso quería despedirse de ella y de todo el gremio antes de su inminente final, quería resistir solo por aquellas palabras que creía que no se podían quedar perdidas.

Se levantó con dificultad y contempló la tumba con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos. Hacía ya siete años que aquella enfermedad se había llevado a la mujer que amaba de su lado. Se había prometido a sí mismo no dejarse vencer por ese duro golpe y continuar con su vida hasta que la hora le llegase y por fin, la muerte, decidiera volver a juntarlos. Y el momento era cada vez más inminente. Presionó la rosa que le quedaba contra sus labios. Durante unos instantes, pudo sentir unos labios dulces contra los suyos, una aroma a vainilla y el roce sutil de un mechón de cabello en su mejilla. Por unos segundos, volvió a sentir la vida en sus huesos y el fuego de su sangre revitalizado. Le pareció escuchar el trino de los pájaros, sintió como los rayos de sol le lamían la piel y como el viento mecía con suavidad el césped escarlata. Durante unos efímeros instantes, volvió a ser joven y volvió a tener a la única mujer que había amado entre sus brazos.

Era tan real; su piel suave, la curva que dibujaba su cuello, sus ojos vivarachos y avispados que podían leer su rostro como si de un libro se tratara. Esa sonrisa tímida y el rubor que se coloreaba en sus mejillas cada vez que el se acercaba para besarla, que persistía a pesar de los años. Era tan real que se olvidó de la vejez, del dolor en las articulaciones y de los cientos de medicamentos que lo ataban a la vida. Nada de eso existía. En ese instante Gray y Juvia paseaban tomados de la mano, mientras los pequeños Yukie y Lyon correteaban frente a ellos. Mirajane reía al ver a Laxsus interpretar su papel como padre y regañar a su pequeño de cinco años y, por su parte, Jellal y Erza hablaban en un banco, a la sombra de un almendro, con las cabezas muy juntas y la mano de él acariciando el abultado vientre de siete meses de ella. Levy le leía un cuento a su hijo de tres años, mientras Gajeel intentaba que su hija de cuatro se decidiera a probar unos tornillos de hierro mientras la peliazul no miraba.

Desde luego, era una imagen entrañable.

Abrazó con más fuerza a su joven esposa y acercando mucho los labios a su oído, murmuró con suavidad.

—Te amo.

Nunca llegó una respuesta, tal y como iba sucediendo durante los últimos siete años. Abrió los ojos para volver a verse solo en el cementerio, simplemente acompañado por el silencio de los muertos y un lúgubre silbido del viento. Unas pequeñas gotas cayeron del cielo, dando por comenzada la tormenta. Tras contemplar la rosa unos instantes, la depositó sobre la tumba con una sonrisa cansada. De pronto, al sentir la juventud por un momento, era consciente de lo mayor que era en realidad.

—Esta es la última vez que me despido, Lucy. Mi último adiós. La próxima vez que nos veamos será cara a cara y entonces no hará falta que vuelva a hacerlo. —sonrió, y a pesar de su rostro cansado se podía atisbar un brillo triunfal en su mirada. —Habremos superado la última de las barreras y entonces podremos decir que ni la muerte logró separarnos. La próxima vez que te vea, será para siempre.

Tras dedicarle una última mirada a la tumba, se alejó mucho más despacio de lo que había venido, y mucho más cansado. Como si hubiera dejado un pedacito de su vida en aquel lugar de muerte. Con una sonrisa en los labios, abandonó el lugar sin girarse ni una vez.

La tumba quedó sola de nuevo, acompañada solamente del viento y las hojas secas, pero frente a la lápida, no había ni rastro de la rosa roja. La flor se encontraba entre las delicadas manos de una joven, sentada sobre la fría piedra. La rubia, solo era un espectro, la sombra de un recuerdo. Un paréntesis en el mundo de los vivos que había dejado una porción de sí cuidando a quienes quería. Lucy sonrió y se acercó la rosa a la nariz, inspirando su dulce fragancia. Miró como el anciano se alejaba trabajosamente del lugar y ensanchó su sonrisa enternecida.

—Tienes razón, nos veremos pronto. —susurró para sí. —Yo también te amo, Natsu. —añadió, dejando que el viento arrastrara sus palabras hasta los oídos del Dragon Slayer, que se detuvo y sonrió.

Le había costado, pero al final había comprendido que no puedes despedirte de quien realmente amas para siempre. Tarde o temprano, sus caminos volverían a cruzarse, aunque fuera atravesando las puertas de la muerte. Lucy había intentado enseñárselo antes de su muerte y, por increíble que pareciera, después de ella. Y por fin, en mucho tiempo, se sintió en paz.

Sonrió.

Puede que las despedidas no fueran tan importantes como él creía.

* * *

_Creo que es algo triste, me ha salido así, no se. En un principio juro que quería hacer algo romántico y bonito, pero mi mente algo retorcida ha planeado esto. Aunque creo que al final no ha acabado tan mal como parece, ¿no? _

_Querría haberlo perfeccionado un poco más antes de publicarlo, pero como estoy hasta el cuello de exámenes (sí, no podía sacármela de la cabeza y tuve que escribirla aunque no pudiera estudiar por ello, así que espero que el esfuerzo de sus frutos) no voy a tener tiempo. Así que lo publico ya :P_

_Bueno, tened en cuenta que es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo algo medianamente romántico (o algo así, como sea que se tenga que llamar a esto), así que espero vuestra opinión. _

_¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo odiais? ¿Quereis clavarme unas tijeras oxidadas por la espalda ante esta atrocidad? Hacédmelo saber por un comentario, las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas. _

_Bueno, se despide, FairyD. _


End file.
